


The Amazons and Xena

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about the Amazons and Xena.. sorta surrounds Amarice and Eve in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazons and Xena

 

In the amazon village Queen  Ephiny was looking for Amarice who has gone missing again. Amarice was a red head amazon who some how always managed to herself into some trouble. Ephiny walked up to Solari.

“Solari where is Amarice?” Ephiny asked.

“ Uh last i seen she was training with Varia.” Solari said.

“ How does she always end up missing when i need to talk to her.” Ephiny said frustrated.

Ephiny and Solari went to go see Varia. They walked to the training grounds and saw her practicing with the young amazons.

“Varia where is Amarice?” Ephiny asked.

“ Well since you are asking me where is she i guess she is missing.” Varia said.

“ Alright where is Nica?” Ephiny asked getting a little mad.

No one answered her. No one knew where anyone was at. That was a bad thing with slave traders and enemies out there.

“ Don’t tell me she is missing as well.” Ephiny said.

“ Yes maybe they ran off together” Cyane suggested.

They all looked at her.

“ I am just saying that maybe we should go look for them.” Cyane said.

“ Alright then let’s go” Ephiny said.

So the four of them headed off into the woods to go find the missing amazons.

“ Why don’t we just put Amarice in jail?” Solari asked.

“ For what crimes? She hasn’t done anything wrong.” Ephiny said “ Besides running off like always.. Wait stop listen.”

They all stop and listen for a minute. They all hear the bushes moving and draw their swords.

“Amarice. Nica if that is you come out”  Ephiny ordered not knowing who was in the bush. Nica steps out and they put their swords away.NIca had some blood on her.

“Where is Amarice?” Ephiny questioned.

“ Follow me” Nica said as she walks away.

They all follow her to an injuryed Amarice. She had her hand over her wound on her side.

“Amarice what happen to you?” Ephiny asked “ Who did this to you?”

“I was attacked by Eve. She cut me on my side.” Amarice said “ i only came out here cause something called my name.”

“ So you go into the woods after someone you can’t see calls your name.” Cyane said “ Only you would do that.”

Ephiny shakes her head at Amarice.

“And Nica why are you here?” Ephiny asked her.

Ephiny knew why she was out here but wanted to wait till they told her the truth. Nica  and Amarice were in love and together. Ephiny has seen them go out a couple times in the woods and be out for hours. She was happy that someone in the village has found love.

“ I went looking for Amarice.” Nica said “ I know  i should have come to you when i found out she was missing but you would have most likely yelled.”

Ephiny sighs at that comment.

“ Come on let’s get her back to the village.” Ephiny said.

Solari and Cyane carry Amarice back to the village healer’s hut. They set her on the bed and walk out to where everyone is. Ephiny turns to Samsara.

“ Nica   next time Amarice goes wandering off you tell me or Solari. Don’t go out there and get yourself hurt.” Ephiny said.

“ Ephiny, my queen what would you have done? Would you tell your queen or go after her to keep her out of trouble?” Samsara said looking at her.

“ Knowing Ephiny she would have gone after her and only then if she couldn’t find her would she go tell the queen.” Solari said almost laughing.

Ephiny glares at Solari. Cyane comes out after going back in the hut.

“ Well she has gotten some stitches so she won’t be able to fight for a while.” Cyane said “ but other than that she is okay.”

When Cyane said that she would be fine Nica  face lit up like the sun. Everyone saw that look in her face.

“Glad to hear that.” Nica said.

Ephiny walks into the hut to speak with Amarice.

“ Hey how are you feeling?” Ephiny asked Amarice.

“ Peachy “ Amarice said with attitude.


End file.
